communityfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Croon
Just add Just add something here! [[Overleg_gebruiker:Croon|Croon]] 22 mei 2009 15:13 (UTC) ---- Hello Croon. Thank you for volunteering here. A few things you could do to help this wiki get started are translating help pages and adding more information about how to start a Wikia wiki. Angela (talk) 11 mei 2009 03:49 (UTC) :You're now an admin. Please let me know if you need any help. The Central German Wikia is a good example of one that you might want to look at to get some ideas about how to develop this wiki, and the Dutch Wikia community generally. Angela (talk) 17 mei 2009 05:10 (UTC) Helpen Hey Croon, Op de Nederlandse Hulp Wikia is er hulp nodig om Help: pagina's te maken, en ik zou het op prijs stellen als jij hierbij zou kunnen helpen, deze moeten direct vanuit het Engels vertaald worden. Met vriendelijke groeten, Tedjuh10 - Overleg 13 aug 2009 17:05 (UTC) :Mooizo! We hebben hard hulp nodig. Ten eerste kan ik je helaas geen administrator-rechten geven op die Wiki, daarvoor zal je Angela even een berichtje sturen. Op de tweede plaats; hoe bedoel je? Op mijn overlegpagina kunnen berichten geplaatst worden, dus dit was vast een fout in Wikia. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 17 aug 2009 12:02 (UTC) ::Dat ligt dan waarschijnlijk aan het feit dat de Wiki alleen bewerkt mag worden door administrators. Dit is een fout, want het hoort dat alleen de Help: naamruimte alleen bewerkt mag worden, dit zal ik even moeten verhelpen. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 17 aug 2009 12:22 (UTC) :::Zie w:c:hulp:Gebruiker:Tedjuh10/Vertalen voor een lijst van artikels die vertaald moeten worden. Zorg dat je deze dírect vertaald, en níéts weglaat. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 18 aug 2009 17:36 (UTC) ::::Die heb je al. w:c:hulp:Help:Blokkeren is een goed begin. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 18 aug 2009 17:55 (UTC) RE: Ik zal z.s.m. contact opnemen met de actieve admin op die Wiki om dit te regelen. Het klopt dat het eigenlijk Nederland én België hoort, of dat zijn code verandert moet worden naar be.. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg nov 7, 2009 12:35 (UTC) RE: Ik had deze direct gekopieerd van w:AWF. Ik heb het verwijderd, bedankt voor de melding ;). Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg nov 18, 2009 14:18 (UTC) RE: Het klopt dat iedere "autoconfirmed" user toegang kan krijgen tot de hoofdpagina. Autoconfirmed houdt in dat je 4+ dagen op deze wiki bent en dat je je e-mail geregistreerd hebt. Het is een veelgemaakt fout om de hoofdpagina te beveiligen. Hierdoor zullen nieuwe gebruikers vertrekken. Vandaar is de hoofdpagina dus niet beveiligd, en dit zal ook alleen gebeuren als er veel vandalisme voorkomt. Het is juist leuk als er nieuwe inhoud wordt toegevoegd ;)! Ik hoop dat dit helpt. -- Mark (talk) apr 12, 2010 16:26 (UTC) RE: Hiya! Tehmahk is een bureaucraat, dat klopt. Alhoewel hij 8 bewerkingen heeft... Daar ben ik ook niet tevreden bij maar helaas is dat geen goede rede om zijn b'crat rechten te verwijderen. Ik zal Bergsmit administrator rechten toewijzen, hij is zeker een geschikt kandidaat. Kun jij hem hierover informeren? Ook, ik zal voor mezelf geen b'crat rechten aanvragen. Met mijn Helper rechten kan ik rechten toewijzen (niet afnemen), en dat lijkt me voldoende. Ik woon trouwens in Nederland, Noord-Brabant. --Mark (talk) apr 24, 2010 11:55 (UTC) Hallo, Croon, Het lijkt me wel leuk om af en toe een artikeltje bij te dragen. Met name in de schoolvakanties kan ik wel wat produceren. Ik ben een groot fan van DB(Z)(GT), al sinds 1997. Ik heb alle DB/DBZ/DBGT afleveringen en films meerdere malen gezien (een keertje of 5 minimaal, een keertje of 15 maximaal). DB en DBZ heb ik alleen in de English Dub gezien, maar DBGT en de films heb ik allemaal ook in het Japans gekeken. Ik weet zo ongeveer alle namen (vaak ook in het Japans) en bijbehorende powerlevels/technieken uit mijn hoofd en ik kan vrij precies zeggen (tot op afleveringnummer) wanneer de belangrijke gebeurtenissen plaatsvinden. Ik ben niet bekend met DB(z) games. Verder geef ik Engels op een VWO en ik kan dus vrij makkelijk Engelse artikelen goed vertalen. Ik hoop snel iets te horen. Mijn mailadres is: m.augustijn@xs4all.nl Hoe dan ook, succes met de Wiki! Groetjes, Martin